Demons
This a general guide to specific demons within our community, there are specifics to each of the characters so please check out their pages to know what is specific to them! What are demons? Demons are a type of powerful being that exist within he Mindscape. They are able to be summoned with certain circles/symbols and incantations, and can make deals with those who summon them. They have a wide range of powers and abilities and can do nearly anything, given the right sacrifice and contract. The more powerful the summoned demon, the more powerful magic the contract will have How do demons come to be? Demons are born when you can find two demons who can tolerate each other, which is extremely rare, long enough to do what it takes to make babies. It doesn't happen often. Demons are all inherently competitive and in a constant struggle for power. When a baby happens, it's more or less just two demons coming to a neutral agreement and a will to bring more chaos into the world. Once a demon "egg" is created, the parents leave. Demon parents sticking around is unheard of; it's a miracle enough they tolerated each other through birth. Some demon's are laid in clutches and are born with their siblings. For hundreds of years, the egg exists in the demonic world, slowly developing and seeping knowledge from other worlds. The rate of absorption is proportionate to the combined talent of both of its/their parents. By the time the demon emerges from its embryonic cage, it's already what most humans equate to an adult. It can defend for itself - within moments the demon knows its name, its symbol and its summoning circle. From that moment on, the demon is drawn to the human where it can best feed, gain power, and enjoy the disaster of chaos. At this point, the demon already knows every language applicable, and inherently knows how to make deals... but they do hone through skills through this. A newly born demon is far more likely to make a "bad" deal than one that's been around the block or two. In addition, newborn demons don't always have a set specialty. It's over the next hundred years or so that the demon finds its particular talent, and grows into a faction like "fear devourer", "dream demon", "sea demon", etc. Some demons don't have families. If the parents come across the demon later on, they treat it like any other demon - a rival. What is ranking? Demons are categorized into fourth ranks. Legion, Spirit, Elite, and Exalted. When getting more detailed, however, there is a ranking scale that goes from F to A to S and then SS, least powerful to most powerful. F-Class demons tend to be little more than smoke or tiny creatures, barely able to pop into the physical realm only when summoned or during power storms with natural portals opening. A-Class demons are capable of destruction on a national level. S-Class demons could potentially endanger the whole world. SS-Class demons can bend reality itself and harbor unlimited potential and can pop into the physical realm at will. It's exceedingly rare for demons to change ranks after birth. It can happen. If a Legion devours 100 souls, they can upgrade to Spirits. They can also be weakened, if Elites are tacked by multiple forces over long periods of time, they could become a Spirit and so on. How do you summon a demon? Demons, by default and not counting Exalted (SS-Class) demons, can't bring physical harm to the world without being summoned. They cannot affect the material world or communicate with the majority of beings in that world. Humans and other physical beings wishing to make contact with a demon must summon that demon to the physical plane. To summon a demon, a person must typically draw a specific circle (usually one with symbols specific to the demon and a binding circle element to protect the summoner), recite an incantation with the demon's name or title, and make a sacrifice or offering (typically blood or a dead animal, but everything from candy to a human sacrifice will work depending on the demon). Summoners typically draw in chalk or blood on a solid-surfaced floor and surround the circle with lit candles. Candle scent and chalk color (even human being if sacrificed) may be changed according to the demon being summoned, as different demos have different preferences and may or may not show up based on these details. In most cases, the intent and will of the summoner are more important than the physical details of the summoning. Some demons are just plain picky. Types? Dream Demons Masters of the Mind. They also keep nightmares as their subordinates. The appearance of these nightmares changes to fit their current master. Barrier Demons A type of demon potentially able to break through the very "barriers upholding reality". ~There are more demons, all of which pertain a certain rank and a special ability. All demons are different.~ Guardian Demons Protectors of specific humans. More inclined to hate other demons and form against them. (Please remember: We still have to play by our verses rules and not just Harry Potter's. Every demon is different in age here as well and knowledge. Each can be summoned in a unique way and defeated.) Clearing Confusion Your determination is what matters most! Ex: Gleeful's summoned Will and their determination to bring chaos into the world was bigger than Wills. Will isn't the demon to summon if you desire chaos. It depends on the demon summoned as mentioned above to seal a stronger deal. All demons want to cause chaos. But that doesn't mean it has to be a lot. If the demon fixes itself a deal (and let's say they're on the side of the school), and the deal is for the death eaters. They will go against the school if the death eaters end of the deal suits their needs and provides a benefit for them. G.L.a.D.O.S G.L.a.D.O.S can't be summoned. Demons glued to items or possessing items can't be summoned. This type of demon is a POLTERGEIST (a demon or spirit tethered to an item, person or place). GLaDOS has to be directly approached for a deal and the incantation and summoning must still be done either away to communicate with a small gamble, or in person and in front of them for a stronger deal. (More info soon) Additional Info Demons don't have to answer to a summoning. It's with their choice that it happens. Dream demons can bend reality (if the summoner asks), enter minds, and harbor information from victims if they wish to obtain it.Category:World